Matchmaker
by Donna Dekaren
Summary: Someone is playing matchmaker. Spock/Uhura. Please review.


**A/N: I wrote this one shot for a prompt in a meme. Contains sexual content. If you like Spock/Uhura fic, check out the Live Journal S/U request comm at (su_fic_request). It has a request meme. Thank You**

Love was in the air for it was Valentine's Day at Starfleet Academy. Couples were holding hands and guys were giving flowers to their significant others or secret admirers. Uhura shook her head and rushed passed kissing couples to make her way to class. She thought it was all a waste of time. Secretly, she was envious of those couples. Uhura was lonely and this day just made the feeling worse. Luckily Professor Spock's class was next which meant all her attention would be focused on whatever lecture he was giving.

As usual, Uhura was early for class. Girls stood in groups, giggling and chit chatting as Uhura made her way to her seat. She stopped abruptly and looked down. There was a white envelope sitting on her chair. She looked around the class room and saw that no one was watching her. Puzzled, she took the envelope, sat down and opened it.

"I would be greatly honored if you would be my Valentine. I will await you at the fountains 9pm this evening."

Uhura stared at the signature in disbelief. It was signed, "Spock." The bustle of students entering the class to take their seats disrupted her thoughts. Like clockwork, Spock entered and sat his brief case onto his desk. His eyes scanned the room and stopped on Uhura's. For an intense moment, they studied one another. Uhura broke the gaze by looking down in attempt to hide her blush. After that, the class began and everything seemed normal.

The day flew by after that. It wasn't until evening when she was done with her classes and homework when she returned to the student dorms. When she walked in, she was overwhelmed by the scent of flowers. Gaila, her roommate, greeted her after she came through the door.

"I really hate Valentine's Day." Gaila said. "I get all these flowers and don't know what to do with them."

Uhura took off her boots and placed them under the bed. Then she stripped out of her uniform and headed for the bathroom.

"Well, at least you do get flowers. Stop complaining." Uhura replied during her walk.

"The only reason why you don't get flowers is because all the guys are intimidated by you. Some smart guy will come along one day, you'll see, someone just your type."

"Uh huh." Uhura replied not giving her roommate's words much thought as she closed the bathroom door and turned on the shower.

"Hey, I'm going on a date. I'll catch you later ok? Don't wait up." Gaila shouted so that Uhura could hear her in the bathroom.

When Uhura finished her shower, she dried off and came out wrapped in a towel. Gaila was already gone and Uhura was thankful. This way, Gaila wouldn't see that she was going out on a date as well, if you would call it that. Uhura's stomach was in knots. Wearing something casual for this meeting was out of the question. She picked an elegant burgundy dress, short with spaghetti straps made of silk. Uhura picked a matching heeled sandal and bag to go with the dress. After she dressed and was satisfied, she put up her hair, added curls and applied a hint of makeup. Part of her wondered why she was putting in so much effort. Maybe she liked him more than she thought. The time was drawing near. Uhura did one final mirror check and proceeded out the door.

It was a long walk to the fountains and Uhura was grateful because she used that time to compose herself. When she spotted the lone figure at the fountains, hands clasped behind his back, her heart began to flutter once more. Hearing her footsteps draw closer, he turned around. Spock wore the formal dark Starfleet uniform. His expression was its usual serene calm as she approached him.

"Nyota." He addressed her and said nothing more.

"Spock." She replied and did the same. They stood there, looking into each other's eyes without saying a word.

"Inappropriate as it is, I have felt this way for quite some time. I didn't expect for it to be mutual."

She blinked at him, speechless and wondered what he was talking about. Spock moved close to her with at first hesitant steps. He then leaned close to her, slowly and then kissed her. A moan escaped her lips before she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him back. His hands rested lightly on her hips when they broke away. She smiled, looking back at him. Spock reached into his pocket and took out a familiar white envelope.

"I thank you for your confession and would like to pursue a relationship with you as well. Given that I am your Professor and you are my student, I'm sure you are aware that we would have to take certain precautions?"

She nodded. Then she realized something, she didn't confess anything at all. She glanced at the envelope, thinking of her own and then glanced back to Spock. He moved a hand to her face and his fingers traced her jaw.

"Tell me what you are thinking." He said.

What she was thinking was that she was going to kill her roommate. Only she would make two notes like that and try to play matchmaker. Why did she pick Spock of all people? It made her uneasy that she was dead on in her assumption as to what kind of guy she would go for.

"I'm just happy that's all." She says. Spock rests his forehead against hers.

"I feel the same."


End file.
